AddressRp
Category:Sasecurity I would wonder why this was happening in the first place?? Your gateway is setup identically to mine (gateway on a public address -> switch > Cisco Router > Internet) I would suspect it has to be a problem somewhere else other than the ARP table because I've had several gateways setup exactly as you do and I've never seen that happen. I would be leaning towards a Wiana setting that was amiss, but which one??? Any other ideas other than an improper Wiana setting, and if so... what? The addresses are from all over the map we have had some lightning recently -- if the problem might be a file corrupted on the flash? heres a sample: coldmountaintroutcompan ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.159.74 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.150.16 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.135.1 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.194.232 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 224.12-150-202.gbrdiali ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.29.179.201 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.29.190.196 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.138.240 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.153.227 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.153.221 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.138.212 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.153.199 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.159.182 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.150.200 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.158.183 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.138.185 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.153.176 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.153.170 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.150.165 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.158.147 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.135.144 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.138.157 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 1.42.116.4@cyberjoes:~# 12.150.196.239 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 nmci.wescodirect.com ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 connect.sfbci.com ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 225.12-150-202.gbrdiali ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.194.205 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 att-180-207.eohio.net ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.198.201 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.196.203 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.29.186.193 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.29.179.200 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 1.63.180.26 ether 00:04:E2:80:76:86 C br0 12.150.153.222 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.138.215 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.153.196 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.150.203 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.154.176 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.150.158.180 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 12.30.135.183 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 29.179.200 ether 00:0C:CE:4B:6A:80 C eth0 1.63.180.26 ether 00:04:E2:80:76:86 C br0 > I would wonder why this was happening in the first place?? > > Your gateway is setup identically to mine (gateway on a public address > -> switch > Cisco Router > Internet) > > I would suspect it has to be a problem somewhere else other than the > ARP table because I've had several gateways setup exactly as you do and > I've never seen that happen. I would be leaning towards a Wiana setting > that was amiss, but which one??? > > Any other ideas other than an improper Wiana setting, and if so... what? > > Help out there in meshland -- my gateway node is all but crashed -- > > one symptom is a full arp table > > "neighbor overflow" -- the arp table is full of entries from all over > > the net -- this thing goes through a switch to a cisco router out to > > the net > > ethernet is non promiscuous but is on a public address > > the node is only meshing with one other rather than 5 others question -- is there a way to flush the arp table without deleting entries one by one > > -- is the arp problem likely to be the reason sigspy is not seeing > > but one other node? > > -- anyone know other things I should look for > > www.froglevel.net